V7.1
New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1450 Year of the Rooster.png|Year of the Rooster ProfileIcon1451 Jade Warrior.png|Jade Warrior ProfileIcon1452 Jade Emperor.png|Jade Emperor ProfileIcon1453 Jade Demon.png|Jade Demon ProfileIcon1454 Mark of Fortune.png|Mark of Fortune The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Crest of the Rooster Ward.png|Crest of the Rooster Ward League of Legends V7.1 League Client Update ;New features * Players are now able to add bots to custom games in the updated client. * Added more settings to the client under Sound, Interface and Game. * Added more rotating game modes with this patch. The Ascension rotating game mode is now supported in the updated client. * "Group Mobile" has been added as a toggle option on the social panel. While the toggle is active, Mobile friends will be sorted into their own folder until they log in, at which point they'll move back into their original folder. * "Hide Offline" has been changed to "Group Offline". Functionality matches "Group Mobile" above! If the toggle is disabled, offline friends will be listed under their respective folder at all times. * Players can now purchase Battle Boosts in ARAM in the updated client. * Players on low-spec machines will see a dialog asking them if they'd like to enable low-spec mode. ;Notable fixes Hide= |-| Show= * We believe we fixed an issue that sometimes prevented players from editing their masteries in champ select. We'll continue to keep a close eye on this issue. * Fixed an issue with the champ select grid not loading upon entering champion select. * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused flickering during champ select. * Champ select animations have been given a big performance pass, with many more things being affected by activation of Low-spec mode. * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused a crash if a player failed to pick a champ during champ select. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from reconnecting to their game after getting disconnected while transitioning from champ select. * Sounds in the client and in-game now respect your audio settings levels. * Fixed an issue that sometimes prevented players from accepting a ready check timer and causing the ACCEPT button to appear grayed out. * We believe we fixed an issue that was preventing players from getting a ready check when friends in their party get it. * Fixed an issue that caused the PLAY button to be grayed out after finishing the tutorial. * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused the summoner icon of a player to appear incorrectly in the game lobby. * Fixed an issue that was causing the friends list to jitter when drag and dropping friends between folders. * Fixed an issue that caused mastery pages created in the legacy client to appear incorrectly in the updated client. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from seeing a queue dodge notification when someone dodges from champ select for the second time. * You will no longer get gifting notifications for gifts you've already received. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from viewing champion skins on champion detail pages. * Made some changes to improve legibility of the IP/RP text on the homescreen. * Fixed an issue that sometimes prevented players from spectating a friend's game. Champions ; * ** Visually flashes when it becomes fully formed. ** Now always takes seconds to expand, rather than randomly between and seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing stun to last slightly longer than intended. ** Fixed a few cases where the snowflake ground decoration on Snow Day Bard's Cosmic Binding stun appeared in weird places on certain champions. ; * General ** The face of the poro in Santa Braum's joke animation no longer mutates during the animation. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 95 * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Slightly increased radius where Camille will reveal herself if Hookshotting near enemies while she is in Fog of War. * ** Knockaway speed increased to 1000 from 600. ** Knockaway stun now only lasts until the target lands, rather than a 1-second fixed duration. ** Border no longer disappears under elevated terrain. ** The green triangle patterning on the ground during Program Camille's The Hextech Ultimatum no longer fails to appear if the camera moved away during the cast time. ; * ** Fixed a bug where, briefly after hitting a target with Apprehend, Darius automatically tried to attack the target, overriding any commands issued after Apprehend was cast. ; * ** Damage changed to % bonus AD)}} from % AD}}. * ** Cost reduced to from 40 at all ranks. ; * ** Added missing effects for PROJECT: Ekko's Parallel Convergence bonus damage versus low-health champions. ; * ** Surprise Party Fiddlesticks's Dark Wind on-hit particles now properly appear when Dark Wind kills a unit. ; * ** The nearby enemy knockback effect of Chum the Waters no longer knocks back spell shielded targets while still consuming the spell shield. ; * ** Can no longer critically strike structures. ; * General ** The flower Ivern creates during his taunt animation (candy for his Candy King skin) no longer vanishes if the camera moves away and back again. ; * ** Passive is no longer disabled while Rend is on cooldown. ** Number of units required to refund the mana cost reduced to 1 from 2. ** Fixed an issue where Rend's cooldown sometimes didn't reset when Rend killed a unit. ; * ** Instances of damage reduced to 2 from 3. Total damage unchanged. ** Damage per tick increased to from . * ** Instances of damage reduced to 2 from 3. Total damage unchanged. ** Damage per tick increased to from . ** Base tether visuals are no longer a funky color. * ** Shield reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Per target successive strike modifier increased to % from % on strikes 1 to 6. *** Successive maelstrom hits against the same enemy deal an additional 10% damage for each hit they've already suffered from this storm. *** Each time an enemy is struck, further hits deal 25% less damage (minimum of 50% damage). ; * ** Fixed several cases where abilities that create objects (ex. ) caused their casters to no longer be considered Isolated for the purposes of Unseen Threat. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing Distortion cooldown to reset if she cast it, allowed it to go on cooldown without re-casting it, then copied it with . ; * ** No longer reveals invisible targets. ** Now only reveals targets damaged by Tempest (no longer reveals nearby allies of damaged targets). * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Second shot AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Base damage increased to to from . ; * General ** Fixed an issue where the tails of Fire form Elementalist Lux's dress disappeared during some animations. * ** Adjusted Elemetalist Lux's shield visuals on several forms to maintain similar levels of brightness and noise. ** Star Guardian Lux's wand no longer gets briefly stuck at the max range of Prismatic Barrier. * ** Missile has been adjusted to better distinguish it from Elementalist Lux's other effects. It's now primarily swirling ribbons of light. * ** Warning indicator on Elementalist Lux's Final Spark adjusted to be immediately visible on-cast, rather than brightening over the duration. ; * ** Mecha Malphite's chromas now properly put spikes on his fists for the duration of Brutal Strikes. ; * General ** River Spirit Nami's right tail fin no longer disappears in several of her animations. ** Koi Nami's chromas now properly use her skin-specific water particles during her walk animation. ; * ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * ** Uncharged spell now deals 50% reduced damage. *** Uncharged spell damage reduced to from . ; * ** Shield changed to level)}} from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ; * ** Now re-stealth after being revealed once the revealing effect (ex. ) expires. ; * ** 20% bonus damage against monsters. * ** Super Galaxy Shyvana's Dragon Form Flame Breath explosion no longer permanently leaves behind subtle flame effects on the map. ; * General ** Realigned Mecha Zero Sion's jet thruster particles with his model during his homeguard animation. * ** Fixed a bug causing certain buff visuals (ex. ) to bounce upward during Mecha Zero Sion's Unstoppable Onslaught animation. ; * ** Max rank bonus effect changed to "Deals 20% bonus true damage" from "Grabs 2 additional spheres near the target". * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Slightly bumped up brightness of passive particles. * ** Heal increased to (3 level)}} from (2 level)}}. ; * ** Resistances increased to from . ; * General ** Shockblade Zed's shadow no longer loses its smoky visuals during Zed's dance animation. Items ; * Fixed a bug causing ward detection radius VFX pulses to queue up while dead, then play all at once upon respawning. ; * Fixed a bug causing enemies revealed by ghosts to also reveal stealthed enemy units they walked over. ; * Active Void Gate duration and cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. * ** Structure damage increased to level}} from level}}. ** Health growth reduced to 0 from 50. ** Current health decay per seconds increased to from . ** Killing Voidings no longer increases creep score by one. Summoner's Rift Monsters ;General * , , , and camps grant 25% less experience on first clear (stacks additively with 50% reduced experience on first clear) ; * Experience reduced to 200 from 210. ; * Experience increased to 20 from 15. ; * Experience reduced to 200 from 210. ; * Experience reduced to 35 from 45. ; * Experience reduced to 7 from 15. ; * Experience increased to 35 from 15. ; * Experience reduced to 200 from 210. Living Jungle ;General * Once scouted, plants continue emitting idle VFX through fog of war. * Attacking plants no longer puts in combat, preventing out-of-combat invisibility from activating upon entering brush. ; * and can now be affected by allied Blast Cone triggers during their spell immunity effects. ; * Pickup radius of fruits slightly reduced. ; * Auto-pings on revealed champions have been toned down to be distinguishable from player-issued pings. * Revealed wards now trigger a small auto-ping. References pl:V7.1 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes